1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip for readily attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices such as Central Processing Units (CPUs) generate large amounts of heat during operation, which deteriorates their operational stability. To counter this problem, a heat sink is often mounted to a CPU for removing heat therefrom. Various clips have been used for attaching a heat sink to a CPU.
A conventional clip for attaching a heat sink to a CPU comprises a pressing body and two arms extending downwardly from opposite ends of the pressing body. Each arm defines an aperture for engaging with a tab formed on a socket on which the CPU is mounted. However, assembly and disassembly requires a tool, which makes these processes cumbersome and complicated. Furthermore, the pressing point of the clip which acts on the heat sink usually does not coincide with the center of the clip. Therefore, an eccentric moment can occur between the pressing point and the center of the clip. This may cause relative movement between the clip and the heat sink, thereby dislodging the heat sink.
Examples of the conventional clips are disclosed in Taivan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135, 85214941 and 86213035, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,54). 
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip for readily attaching a heat sink to an electronic device, and for readily detaching the heat sink therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip for securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink clip comprises a fastener and a handle. The fastener comprises a body and first and second arms extending downward from respective opposite ends of the body. The first and second arms each define an aperture for engaging with a tab formed on an electronic device retention module. A pressing portion is stamped from a horizontal portion of the body, to be engagingly received in a slot defined in a heat sink. The pressing portion presses the heat sink against an electronic device positioned in the retention module. The handle has an operation section, and a joint section extending downward from the operation section. The joint section forms a pair of vertical hems at opposite sides thereof which extend toward each other, thereby defining a space. The space receives protrusions formed on the second arm, whereby the handle is attached to the fastener.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: